


State of Denial

by Jeanniebird



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Serial: s143 The Trial of a Time Lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanniebird/pseuds/Jeanniebird
Summary: One more accusation is brought against the Doctor during the trial.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	State of Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/gifts).

> This was inspired by both lyricwritesprose's prompt in their notes on 'Faces', as well as fuckyeahdwmacros on tumblr.  
Sadly un-beta, even though this is my first attempt at writing Crack and within the Doctor Who fandom.  
Doctor quote of the day:  
Seventh Doctor: It’s called [the Hand of Omega] because Time Lords have an infinite capacity for pretension.  
Ace: Noticed that. - Remembrance of the Daleks

“This is preposterous! Do I look like I would dress up like some poncy peacock to shoot previous self to get to this regeneration?”

There was a murmur in the crowd. A Time Lord in the audience leaned over to his neighbor, their traditional Gallifreyan collars bumping together awkwardly. “What in Rassilon’s name is a peacock?”

“To my knowledge he is referring to an avian species from Earth that is known for its colorful feathers and vanity”

“How was this an argument in his favor, then?”

The Valeyard stepped forward and extended a hand, gesturing towards the matrix projector. “I have evidence to present”

The matrix projection showed the hallways near the security compound in the heart of the Citadel. The Doctor’s previous regeneration, young-looking, energetic with a touch of naivety, and a young Trakenite with curly brown hair were fleeing through the corridors. They ran into a man adorned in Gallifreyan guard armor, wearing a ridiculous hat with purple feathers on top that looked like a man bun gone horribly wrong. He also looked like a spitting image of the Doctor on trial, right down to the blond curls and distained frown. The audience watched in horror as he didn’t even hesitate to shoot the Doctor, who collapsed in an ungraceful beige heap garnished with celery.

All eyes in the courtroom were on the Doctor who looked like an indignant cat that just got splashed with water.

“Nooo, it didn’t happen like this at all! That wasn’t even me. No resemblance whatsoever! And if it were, I would have kept the hat.” Quieter he muttered. “It’s called Ermintrude…”


End file.
